


Let's Pretend!

by sunriseandsunshine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, More characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunriseandsunshine/pseuds/sunriseandsunshine
Summary: barry is the popular one, iris is the nerd. inside barry is a wimp and doesnt know how to talk to girls. when he gets a huge crush on linda park he "dates" his best friend to make her jealous. what could go wrong?





	Let's Pretend!

**Author's Note:**

> i love fake dating AUs but there isnt a bunch for westallen so i figured id write my own.  
> also if u need a reference for what teenage B & I look like I for some reason decided to marathon 13rw while writing the party scene so I'm picturing teen barry as clay jensen and candice just looks like s1 iris to me idk

 "Yesterday at the state wide track meet Central City High's own Barry Allen placed first and Wally West placed second. The pair is set to participate in a national meet soon. Congratulations and good luck boys!"

The cheers came from 231 "ALLEN! ALLEN! ALLEN!"

Barry laughed as his homeroom started to cheer him on. His friends chanted his name and gave him high-fives, Barry was used to attention, it comes with being a star athlete and an only child. To the outside world, he was perfect. His dad was a doctor, a great one too, and his mom was a lawyer, who was notorious for almost always winning cases. He was far from perfect though, especially in the girl department. You would think he had some game because of everything. He did, to an extent, but most of the time he was a fumbling idiot. The only girl he could talk to was his best friend, Iris. 

Iris often felt overlooked. Her beauty, her brain, her potential. She felt that the only person who really saw her was Barry, but she was just his nerdy best friend.

She's been friends with Barry since fifth grade when the young boy asked her why she looked so sad at school the one day. Her mom had just passed away and she was the person who always was there for Iris. She wasn't very close with her dad, he was a detective at CCPD who would often go on trips to assist other precincts or stay late at work. It felt like her mom was always there by her side, reading her a bedtime story, telling Iris her anecdotes from her teenager years and giving her advice when she and her friends would get in fights. Her dad had remarried when she was 13. Her step-mom was a really nice lady named Cecile who was a DA. Wally, her brother, took a liking to Cecile really quick while Iris felt she was still warming up to her.

Iris was never a shy person when she was younger. She was bubbly and always brought good energy wherever she went but when her mom passed she shut herself out from her friends, dad and brother. Instead of socializing she put all of her energy into her schoolwork and rarely talked to anyone anymore. Sure, she still talked to her handful of close friends but was in no rush to make more.

Iris developed a crush on Barry when they were in sixth grade and has been trying to tell him her feeling's since then. She's seventeen now, and still hasn't said one word of her feelings to him. It's intimidating, he's one of the only people she has nowadays and even the thought of losing him is enough to make her feel sick. But she also knows that not telling him might to be worse because the fear of losing him could be the reason she does lose Barry.

"Hey Iris!" Barry called from a little ways down the hall. 

Iris turned around to see him running to catch up with her, she smiled "Hey Barr, what's up?"

"We're still on for tonight right? I have something I really need to tell you." Iris' stomach fluttered with hope. 

"Um, uh, uh yeah yeah of course." She said with a touch to his upper arm.

He just smiled back and said "Great! See you at lunch."

"See you at lunch" she repeated mystified with possibilities.

 

When she finally got to lunch, her leg was near sore from the constant nervous jiggle. "Iris! Come sit with us!"

Barry was sitting with the jock-y guys she called best friends. She walked over standing a little taller, "Iris, what's up?" Henry, the captain of the basketball team said. 

She smiled a little, "Nothing Henry." she put her lunch bag down next to Barry. 

"So Iris, how tiny is Barry?" Jake said laughing.

"I wouldn't know." she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

The boys stared at her until Myles spoke up "You and Barry haven't you know," he gestured crudely.

"Myles! No! We aren't a couple! Wait do you guys actually think we're together?" her eyes widened as she questioned them.

"Come to think of it, we were talking about girls and I mentioned my girlfriend, Cynthia, and he didn't mention you two being together. It makes sense but he's always talking about you and we love you Iris don't get me wrong but he invites you everywhere we go so we just assumed." Cisco said.

"Guys I'm right here! Iris is just my best friend," she frowned for a second, "As a matter of fact I like Linda Park."

Cisco nudged her and whispered, "I saw that, you must explain later, West."

"Barry, bud, you can barely talk to girls and Linda is one of the popular chicks I doubt you could even get a word out." Jake said.

"I have an idea," Cisco said in a very mischievous tone "what if you and Iris 'dated' to make Linda jealous."

Iris put her bag of chips down and gave Cisco a death glare before she could yell at him Barry spoke up, "That could work man. Iris? You down?" 

The boys gave her a knowing look and was sure she was going to say no, "Sure Barry." she continued with a sigh, "On one condition, you won't let her sit with us. She's a total bitch to me and if she makes you happy I'll grit my teeth and deal but I'm one of the guys around her and her prissy, airhead, nasally v-" 

"Okay, okay, I get it Iris." he put his arm around her because she was visibly upset, "I'm sorry Ris I know you have a history with those types of girls."

"No it's okay. I just want you to be happy and I overreacted." he squeezed her shoulder.

 

When Iris was walking to her class after lunch had ended Cisco came up to her, "I know you guys aren't together but you like him right?"

"Cisco..." he gave her a knowing look, "Fine! Yes I like him but he likes Linda so I'll get over it."

"You're cute, thinking I'm not gonna get my two best friends together. He might not realize it but he likes you." she scoffed at him. 

"Whatever Cisco I doubt it. Talk to you later, I should get to my class."

 

She sat through her last through classes thinking about what Cisco had said until school finally was over. When the bell rang Iris headed to Barry's locker, "Hey Barr."

He closed his locker and slung his bag over his shoulder as he turned to face her, "Hey ready to finally leave?"

"More than ready." she smiled and began walking with him to his car. 

 

They drove to Iris's house to study for an upcoming test that Thursday. After an hour of attempting to study they ended up just talking. Barry decided to test the water, "I know last time I brought this up you got upset and trust me it's never my intention to make you upset but I think if we 'dated' I could skip all the awkward stammering flirting." 

She gave a small smile and put her hand on his forearm, "I know. If she makes you happy I'll be your fake girlfriend."

"Okay, I have an idea then. The guys and I were invited to Becky Cooper's house for a party and I think we could be all touchy feel-y, call each other babe and act like a couple."

She contemplated the invitation, "Yeah, um, sure. But you'll have to give me some advice because it's my first high school party."

"Of course,  _babe._ " He laughed. "But I should probably go home quick and change."

"You mean put on a different sweatshirt and black jeans?"

"You know me so well." he grabbed his keys and sweatshirt and walked out the door.

Iris breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm going to a party as Barry Allen's girlfriend." she tried to forget the fake part.

 

She hopped off her bed and skipped across her room to her closet. She looked through her clothes and pulled out something she would normally never wear. She was stepping out of her comfort zone a lot nowadays, not doing her homework, sleeping in classes, going to party and now she took out the pastel blue crop top she had gotten for her birthday last year and the black mini-skirt she had bought and swore she would wear one of these days. Iris put the clothes on and instantly felt a rush of anxiety and excitement.

 

After 30 minutes of fussing with her hair which was out of her signature messy bun instead it was down and curled. She was in the middle of topping off her makeup when she heard the door bell. She jumped off her chair and rushed to the door before Cecile or Wally, "Coming!"

When she opened the door Barry was standing there with black jeans, blue sweatshirt and black converse. It was his everyday look so she wasn't surprised. Barry on the other hand was slightly blown away, he was so accustomed to seeing her wearing her leggings, sweatshirt and sneaker pairing but now she looked so different and the way she was making his everything feel was beyond words. "Hello," she waved a hand in his face, "Earth to Barry."

He snapped back to reality, "Sorry, uh, you look, amazing Ris." 

"Thanks Barr, let me go tell Cecile and we can get going."

"Actually I have a favor to ask." he said gesturing to his hair, "Can you fix it real quick?"

"Yeah, come on into the salon."

After messing with his hair a little they were finally ready to go. 

 

"Hey Cecile I'm going out with Barry what time should I be home?" she said leaving out the party part.

"I don't know your father and I haven't talked about but midnight or earlier please Iris." 

"Course Cecile. Bye!" she said practically running out the door with Barry on her tail. 

 

They got in the car, and drove to Becky's house. He failed to mention the fact that Becky's house was more like a mansion. 

She stepped out and could already here the siren call of a party, the loud terrible music and the kids stumbling in and out of the house. "You want to head in or admire the house a little longer." He said teasingly.

"You're funny," Iris said in a sarcastic tone, "Let's go."

He took her hand and interlaced their fingers which made his stomach feel  _weird._

 

When they did step inside they were greeted by Becky and told where the beer was. They made their way to the backyard to find the guys when Myles came up to them, "Hey West, Allen the other guys are by the drinks. By the way looking nice Iris." 

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear "Thanks Myles."

After reaching the drink table and getting beers they walked around the house until deciding to sit on the couch where most of the popular guys and chicks were sitting. Some total  _genius_ decided to play suck and blow when they found a deck of cards and of course the two just had to be in the middle of it. They sat next to each other and when it was Iris's turn to pass the card to Barry she unexpectedly let the card drop and kissed him. Some of the guys hollered while the two kissed, no, made out. When they finally broke apart they saw the guys looking at them with confused faces. "We're going to find a room." Iris grabbed his hand and looked at the boys to follow them.

When they caught up they explained, "We're pretending to date so Linda will get jealous and I can skip the whole attempting to flirt thing."

"So you took my idea?" Cisco said with a smirk.

"Yeah, basically." Iris said.

Cisco pulled her aside, "he is a blind idiot and that was a dumb idea I came up with as a joke! This is a total, actually, look just be careful. I don't need you getting hurt on me Bambi."

"Trust me, I don't want to get hurt either but I've already faced the fact that Barry doesn't have any feelings with me and never will so I just want him to be-"

"Nah nah nah, I told you think before West but he likes you! He just doesn't want to admit it or he's confused but he definitely does not have no feelings towards you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this mess of a story probably have a new chapter soon


End file.
